


Ropes

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Boyfriends, Drarry, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Top Harry, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry ties Draco up and has his way with him, to Draco's total agreement.





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/25850133727/in/dateposted-public/)

Draco grunted as Harry tugged the bright red rope that was tied around his wrists higher, the strain on his shoulders forcing him face down into the mattress. He felt like a trussed up Christmas turkey, but no turkey had ever been as exposed.

“For fucks sakes, Harry please!” he moaned as his boyfriend roughly dragged his hips higher, the buzzing plug in his arse sending waves of pleasure through his body. Whoever would have thought Harry bloody Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived and all that shit was such a kinky bastard.

“What do you need Draco?” Harry demanded, his voice lust rough, far deeper than usual, it sent shivers through Draco’s body.

“Please Harry fuck me, I need you now,” Draco somehow managed to gasp as Harry dragged his hard cock along the crack of his arse, teasing him.

Reducing his boyfriend to a quivering, begging mess was high on Harry’s list of favourite things to do. Of course, fucking him took first place. Harry grabbed the base of the plug nestled between Draco’s cheeks and started to wiggle it free to Draco’s delight if the sounds he was making were any indication.

Harry watched fascinated as the plug slipped free of Draco’s body with an obscene noise, his hole beautifully stretched, not enough that Harry’s entry would be smooth, they’d both feel the resistance but enough that he could slip into his boyfriend’s warm, welcoming passage.

“Is this what you want?” Harry demanded as he pushed against Draco’s entrance and slid in with little resistance to their moans. Slick, velvety warmth hugged Harry’s cock tight as his balls slapped against Draco’s thighs. Lightly he stroked his thumbs along Draco’s hip, making sure he was okay, to his nod, in reply, Harry picked up the pace, quickly finding a rhythm as he slid into his boyfriend’s welcoming body.

Draco loved it when Harry just took what he wanted; he’d walked in the door after visiting his parents for afternoon tea, always something to raise his blood pressure to find himself slammed up against the door, clothes vanished and wrists roughly tied behind his back. As soon as he’d seen that red rope, his body had reacted, Harry knew how to make him forget about everything else.

“Harry please!” Draco couldn’t prevent his moans of delight as Harry hit his prostate time and time again, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through his body as Harry just took what he wanted, driving into Draco’s body with hard, brutal thrusts. He knew he’d feel it tomorrow, the ache in his arse.

“Shut up you; you’re not to talk!” Harry snapped, slapping Draco’s arse to his whimper, it was easier keeping quiet when Harry gagged him, but he also liked to hear Draco’s reactions.

There was nothing sexier, as far as Harry was concerned, than the sight of Draco, face down on their bed, arms secured with red rope and entirely at Harry’s mercy. His body greedily taking all Harry could give it, his moans and curses echoing around the room, as he got closer and closer to coming. Smirking evilly, Harry reached down and grabbed hold of Draco’s hard cock as it swung under his body. Smearing his pre-come along the length, Harry whispered in Draco’s ear.

“Come for me, you slut!” Harry growled, his voice rough and commanding, using his demanding _I will be obeyed_ Auror voice Draco lost it as the pleasure became too much and he howled his release as it tore through him. Draco dropped his head on the mattress and closed his eyes, focusing on the roughness of Harry’s thrusts as he chased his orgasm, his grip on Draco’s hips tightening so he’d leave bruises as with a bellow he flooded his boyfriend’s arse.

Harry carefully pulled free and released Draco’s arms, rubbing his shoulder blades to soothe the ache and flopped down beside him grinning at the wrecked look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Better?” was all Harry had to ask, to Draco’s tied nod as he snuggled up to him and dropped off to sleep. Grinning Harry summoned the blankets and tucked the love of his life into bed, looking forward to when it was Draco’s turn to take charge.


End file.
